


Roble

by mooniemouse



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniemouse/pseuds/mooniemouse
Summary: Bilbo recuerda y cuando recuerda duele. // One-Shot Memorias.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Roble

> Roble

Las hojas verde habían empezado a caer, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió melancolica. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente y le invadieron unas ganas enormes de llorar, no sabía exactamente el porqué aún después de tantos años sentía lo mismo, la herida tan fresca como aquel primer dia, el día que lo perdio.

Observando aquel roble marchitarse lentamente debido al otoño sólo le trajo dolor y aun no comprendía porque gustaba de ver esa escena cada año, aún no comprendía porque le gustaba auto lesionarse. Quizá creía que al pasar el tiempo lo superaria, o quizá ya no dolería tanto pero cada año era lo mismo, se equivocaba y siempre se proponia no volver a hacerlo o quizá que el año que vendría sería diferente y por fin podría mirar aquel roble con una sonrisa y felicidad en el corazón.

Pero como puedes pedirle felicidad a la vida si la que tenías la habías perdido tiempo atras? si quien más significó en tu vida no yacía a tu lado y no por voluntad propia. Maldijo los días pasados y los venideros esos dolían más que un golpe de trasgo o una caída de la montaña. Maldijo el haber sido tan tonto para no pronunciar las palabras correctas, esperando inocentemente que esas no fueran la ultimas, esperando un milagro de los elfos o Gandalf, que esa no fuese su última conversación ni sus últimas palabras.

Deseo haber dicho o hecho mas, deseo no haberse perdido a mitad de la batalla y poder estar todo el tiempo a su lado, deseo no estar llorando fuera de esa tienda y tener el valor de hacerlo sobre el cuerpo inerte de quien amaba, sentir como la calidez del robusto cuerpo se escapaba entre sus brazos, compartir todo hasta el final. Se arrepentía de mucho pero no de haberlo conocido, se arrepentía de no haber luchado más contra su mente cerrada y haber sido capaz aunque fuese de probar esos labios siquiera una vez.

El amor duele, le dijeron una vez por su madre, nunca le creyo, en todo su vida no lo había sufrido más que por la pérdida de sus padres pero cuando Thorin hijo de Thrain había llegado a su vida nunca más volvió a dudar de la sabiduría de su progenitora y si, se arrepinto de no haberse protegido del amor o de lo que este pudiese hacerle.

El roble le miraba desde la colina escuchando quizá sus pensamientos, sintiendo la tristeza de su corazon, las hojas caían cada vez más deprisa, no sabía si para causarle más dolor o para acelerarlo y poder terminar con el. Muy pronto la nieve cubriría cada una de esas ramas, convirtiendo al Roble en una vista maravillosa y elegante como la de un rey, su rey.


End file.
